Return to Pompeii
by Kittyaceres
Summary: The Doctor plans to take Clara to Ancient Rome. By accident, he takes her to Pompeii August 23, 79 AD, just hours before the tenth lands there with Donna! Clara gets lost and accidentally gets trapped in 10's TARDIS! How will she get back to her Doctor? Before NOTD Sorry if Clara seems a little OOC; I haven't watched Doctor Who in about three months, so I forget what Clara's like.


**A/N: NOTD stands for the Name of the Doctor, episode 13 of season 7.**

* * *

Clara sat on the seat in the TARDIS. The Doctor was taking her on her weekly trip.

"So, Clara, where would you like to go?" the Doctor asked.

Clara thought about it. Hmm...where did she want to go? Back or forward in time? Back. Now, when in the past did she want to go? Rome sounded cool... "How about Rome?" Clara asked.

"Ancient?" the Doctor clarified.

Clara nodded. "Let's watch a gladiator fight!" The Doctor started pushing buttons, toggling switches, and turning knobs. After they landed, the TARDIS started shaking violently. Clara clung to the chair. Finally, the shaking stopped.

"Is it okay?" Clara asked.

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Sorry. Is she okay?" Clara asked. The Doctor shrugged. He swung open the door.

Outside was a Roman villa. Clara walked out. The Doctor sniffed the air. Clara rolled her eyes. She started to look for the Colosseum. After about an hour of searching, Clara realized she wasn't with the Doctor anymore.

"Doctor?" she called. No reply. Clara's heart pounded with fear. She started running around calling out the Doctor's name.

A skinny man wearing a long trench coat over a brown pin-striped suit and white tennis shoes ran up to her. He was followed by a woman with reddish hair wearing a colorful shirt, pants and modern sandals.

"What's wrong?" the man in the trench coat asked.

"Uhhhhmmmm..." Clara stared.

"Doctor, a word?" the woman asked. She pulled Mr. Trenchcoat aside. Clara could still hear what they were saying. "Do you know her?" the woman asked.

"No, but the clothes..." Mr. Trenchcoat replied. Clara looked down at her floral red dress self-consciously.

The two started arguing. Clara walked away awkwardly.

She started looking for the TARDIS. The Doctor had parked it next to a fountain, Clara remembered. Just her luck...there was a fountain on every block. If only the Doctor had a mobile...wait, he didn't...but she did! She could call the TARDIS! That is, if the Doctor was in it. She gave it a shot anyway.

"Doctor?" she asked, surprised he had picked up.

"Get back to the TARDIS, we don't belong here!" The Doctor warned.

"You'll never believe it. I just saw the weirdest thing!" Clara said.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me later when you get back to the TARDIS! I'll send the signal to your mobile," the Doctor said.

Clara's phone started beeping. Clara followed the signal, but then her mobile died. Clara muttered some cuss words under her breath. She walked down a street and saw the TARDIS half-hidden behind a curtain. Elated and relieved, she entered. She closed the door behind her and looks at the console. Her heart sank. It was not the same TARDIS. Clara tried to get out, but the door had locked itself. There was a scraping sound, as if someone was pulling the TARDIS somewhere. Clara banged on the doors, but if anyone heard, they didn't say anything. She slumped down against the door.

She heard Mr. Trenchcoat's voice. "I am...Spartacus."

His friend said, "And me!"

Clara grabbed something to stand on and looked out the windows.

Mr. Trenchcoat and Miss Spartacus were trying to get the TARDIS off of some Roman dude's hands.

Now, Miss Spartacus was trying to convince the Romans to get out of Pompeii. _Nice going, Doctor. We're not in Rome, we're in Pompeii!_ Clara thought.

Mr. Trenchcoat and Miss Spartacus went over to greet the household gods. When they walked back, Clara waved and banged on the windows. Mr. Trenchcoat ran over and unlocked the door. He opened it, and Clara stumbled out.

"Finally," she muttered. She looked around at the occupants of the room. "Hi! Bye!"

She was about to go when Mr. Trenchcoat asked, "How did you get into my TARDIS?"

"You're what?" Clara asked, trying to play dumb. "I thought it was a Police box," she said. She ran out.

She wandered a little more and found the actual TARDIS. The Doctor was waiting for her with a disappointed look on his face.

"I was about to go looking for you. Did you get my signal?" he asked.

"Er, yeah, but my mobile died. Then, I found the TARDIS, and—"

"And you got locked in, but when the trenchcoat man and his companion came back from greeting the household gods you got their attention and the man let you out, and then you ran away?" The doctor asked.

Clara nodded solemnly. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"I was there. You were in my TARDIS, just in my past," the Doctor said.

"Wait, you're Mr. Trenchcoat?" Clara asked.

The Doctor started snickering. "Mr. Trenchcoat? Uh, yeah, I guess."

"So, why were you in Pompeii before?" Clara asked.

The Doctor told her a wild story with soothsayers, Pyrovilians, an escape pod, and him exploding Mt. Vesuvius. If Clara had been with the Doctor for any less time, she wouldn't have believed it.

"You blew up Mt. Vesuvius?" Clara asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied, pleased that he had, yet again, blown his companion's mind.

"Let's go," Clara said after a while.

"Okay, where?"

"I don't know. Another planet," Clara said.

And they left on an even wilder adventure on the planet Loche.


End file.
